


We Were Having a Moment!

by Lainpinky131



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Laura Barton, Mentions of Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Mild Language, Overprotective Brother, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Potential Ice Skating, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is surprised to find out that neither of the Maximoffs have ever gone ice-skating. Though, it's nothing a trip to his farm can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Having a Moment!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Clint and Pietro go ice-skating" and I just ran with it. Funny that there isn't even any ice-skating in this chapter. Hah.
> 
> Second Hawksilver fic I've done, with minor ScarletVision in the background. This probably isn't in my Soulmate AU, but it might? Maybe? Possibly? Up to you.
> 
> I've been working on this fic for... one year? Two? I don't know. It's been a while. Finally got to a point where I think it's ready to be released to the world! :D Fly my pretties~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Seriously? You’ve never been ice skating before?” Clint asked, pausing in his Netflix surfing to stare down at the speedster in his lap, “Okay, sure, it’s not _that_ popular, but most people have done it at least a few times.”

“I lived on the streets, remember. There was not a lot of room for ice skating,” said Pietro, throwing his arms and kicking his legs up in the air to grab the remote away from Clint, only to have it pulled away further by said Archer. He could have easily grabbed it with his speed, but that would ruin the fun of their game.

“You have to try it at least once. It’s winter and I heard it might snow tomorrow, perfect ice skating weather,” he said with a grin.

“I can’t,” the speedster scowled, “Wanda is planning a date with the Vision tomorrow.”

“And what? You’re going to stalk them on their date?” Clint asked, raising his eyebrows as Pietro looked away admittedly, “C’mon, man,” he said, and Pietro returned it with a completely playful jab to the ribs.

“What do you expect? She’s my sister, and I don’t trust him. Not yet,” he muttered, “And especially not with her.”

A thought occurred to Clint, “Has she gone ice skating before? I know Vision hasn’t. Just invite them both,” he said, “We could do a double date?”

Just then, Wanda walked into the lounge, happily munching away at a bag of potato chips in her hand.

“What are you two watching?” Wanda asked around a mouthful of food.

“Nothing yet,” Pietro answered, “Clint is being an ass and won’t pick anything. He won’t even give me the remote,” he said, sending his boyfriend a playful glare.

“If you really wanted it, you could get it yourself,” Clint teased before looking to Wanda, who had shoved the speedster closer to Clint and decidedly positioned herself where Pietro’s feet had been, “But Pietro and I are going ice skating tomorrow—”

“When did we agree to that?” Interjected Pietro.

“—at my home, and we’re inviting you and Vision to come with,” he finished.

Wanda thought on this for a second and the slightest trace of pink appeared on her cheeks.

“Uhm, yes. That sounds like fun. I’ll tell him,” she said, smiling as she leaned against her brother’s knees and watched whatever dumb political drama Clint had found.

* * *

It had taken only a few hours to get from Avengers tower to Clint’s family farm via Quinjet, Pietro all the while claiming that if Clint had only let him carry the archer to their destination that the travel time would have been cut in half; Clint then having to explain that it would only leave Wanda and Vision alone together, causing the speedster to make an adorably contorted face at the thought.

With the quinjet finally landed, the massive door opened and a chilling breeze rushed into the once heated interior of the jet.

The party was set to go. Everyone, excluding Vision, bundled tightly in winter appropriate clothing, which was, to Pietro’s amusement, all color coded to each specific Avenger.

Clint pulled his coat in tighter against the breeze that was created when Pietro sprinted from the jet and face planted into the newly fallen snow.

“Is your family home?” Wanda asked, and Clint shook his head.

“Nah, Laura took the kids to Disneyland, or World, or something, for winter break. So we’ll have the house to ourselves until they get back,” he said before chasing after his boyfriend.

Who was of course in the process of making an incredibly ugly snow angel, his super speed causing the snow to fly out in rapid quantities.

“Shall we join them, Miss Wanda?” Vision asked, his smile ever so soft as he held out his hand for her to take.

“Of course,” she said, taking his hand, and interlocked their fingers.

“C’mon, you lil’ shitter. I have some ice skates that I think you’ll fit,” Clint said to Pietro, gesturing to his house.

“You sure? You should know for a fact that I’m pretty big,” Pietro said, sitting up and giving Clint his best shit-eating grin.

“Oh my God,” he groaned, “did you just—” but Pietro hadn’t allowed to finish as he sped behind him and dumped an armful of packed snow down his shirt.

“Fu-!” Clint shrieked.

Pietro burst out into laughter, and even Wanda couldn’t help but snicker. Clint shook the snow from his shirt the best he could before scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it at the speedster.

To his annoyance, it would have hit him square in the face had the enhanced jerk not sped out of the way.

Clint opened his mouth to yell something, probably another profanity, at his boyfriend but he was quickly silenced by a pair of lips slamming into his own. He had to plant himself into the ground to prevent the two from toppling over at the sheer weight of speedster.

Pietro’s hands were on the side of Clint’s face, the Archer feeling the bits of ice on the speedster’s gloves melting against his warm-getting-warmer cheeks.

Pietro smiled into the kiss, before pulling apart, his hot breath ghosting over the tip of Clint’s nose.

With the speedster so close to him, his cheeks flushed, his nose pink, and the near invisible snowflakes collecting on his eyelashes and the silver locks of his hair, it was impossible to ignore how beautiful he was.

“Thank you for doing this, Clint, really,” he said.

Clint shrugged, “It’s not much,” he said.

Pietro shook his head, “You know how we were raised. We did the best we could to survive on the streets. To say it was rough would be a massive understatement,” he looked at his sister then. She was laughing at whatever Vision was telling her, “Before all this, it was impossible to get, well, either of us to smile. Now…” Pietro was positively beet-red at this point, “What I mean to say is, just, thank you, for taking care of us, Clint.”

Clint looked down, only now realizing that their fingers were interlocked.

“Don’t go all getting sappy on me. It doesn’t suit you,” he looked up at him, feeling his cheeks flushing.

“Maybe this suits me more,” Pietro said before leaning in once again to kiss him. Clint would have groaned at how corny that line was, but damn, could that punk kiss. Clint wanted to melt into Pietro’s touch, but the Archer knew he only had one chance to do this and he took it.

Clint shoved a handful of snow as hard as he could down Pietro’s pants, just how Pietro had done to him. The speedster yelped in surprise, forcibly shoving the Archer away, who bolted in the opposite direction.

“Dammit, Clint! We were having a moment!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my smol trash sons.  
> I love them.
> 
> If you comment, you may get a chapter 2, and maybe 4. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
